mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Poisonshot/A Super Mario 3D Land Story
This is a story staring Mario and friends, adventuring SM3DL. I use my own headcannon in this story. Note:(This) means a character is thinking. Chapter 0: Prologue It was a special day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything seemed calm, the sky was sunny, and a calm wind navigated through the lands of T-Redee Land. The flowers were beautiful. But especially, it was the Leaf Party today. It is a event that happens the Thitd of November. It is centered about the Tail Tree, a tree said to give magical powers to the one who eats it's leaves. It consists of a dance around the tree. Everything went as normal. It was starting to be night. Mostly everyone went to sleep. But they were not aware of the fact that Bowser would capture the princess of the mushroom kingdom. He commanded his two best Lakitus to kidnap Peach. At Bowser Castle... Bowser: So did you got Princess Peach? Lakitu 1: Yes we did. Lakitu 2: But not only that. Bowser: What did you got? Lakitu 1: The leaves of the Tail Tree. Lakitu 2: They are rumored to give powers to the ones who eats it. Bowser: Perfect. Back at Mushroom Kingdom... It was noon. Mario was just awakened by his brother Luigi. They looked at a window. Luigi:Hey! It is just me or the Tail Tree has lost his leaves? Mario:It's not just you. We must investigate. The brothers got outside. Three Toads, called Boud, Teol and Der repectively joined them. They got to the "magic" plant. It was not just them. It has lost the "magic" leaves. A letter was near them. Luigi opened it. The group was shocked when they discovered that King Koopa has kidnapped Peach again. The group quickly dash to save the princess. Chapter 1:T-Redee Land Mario went into the depths of T-Redee Land. Stage 1:T-Redee's Windmill He first entered a famous worldmark:The Windmill. Most of the food is made here. He saw one of the "?" Blocks, as dubbed by the public. Smashing it, a familar leaf got out of it. It flew down into his mouth. Before he could react, he swallowed it. He was suddenly growing a lot of fur, and he gained ears and a familar tail. Mario:(This must be the magic powers of the leaves) Mario decided to test his new powers. He could now spin and glide. He smashed a row of Goombas. Mario then jumped up a cliff, where the Windmill is. Entering it, he saw a goomba with a tail like he got. He whipped it thanks to it's tail. The exit of the windmill was close. Mario:*exits the construction* Wow. That was fast! Suddenly, Mario saw a shadow near him. A giant goomba with one of those tails landed near him. Mario:Your-a no match for me!*spins tail* Haha! The tail was strong enough to knock up the giant goomba. He quickly escaped the landmark. Stage 2:Inkbound Caves WIP Category:Blog posts